


In Captivity

by BaSingSatan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Aang (Avatar), F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Katara (Avatar) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Underage Rape/Non-con, porn with barely a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaSingSatan/pseuds/BaSingSatan
Summary: Aang and Katara are taken prisoner by a group that is determined to get a new Airbender, whatever the cost.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 13





	In Captivity

Aang slowly became aware of cold metal on his wrists and ankles. A little further into consciousness and it was behind his back as well. Reaching out with his bending, it was like being in a cool, silent abyss. Metal everywhere then. Not good. Whatever was covering his face stopped him from seeing the room. A voice was in his ear before he could call out. 

“Look who’s awake. Before you try anything, Avatar, know that we have that little water bender of yours.”

Fear iced his spine and he struggled against his restraints. “Where is she? Katara!” he called out. 

“Relax, you’ll see her in a minute. She’s fine, but it’s up to you whether she stays that way. Really, it’s best if you play along. We get what we want, you get what you want, everyone leaves happy.”

A heavy grate of metal on metal and-- “Aang!” Katara called out from the darkness. 

“Katara! Are you ok?” 

“I think so!” She’d been mostly successful at mastering her fear after she woke up in the dank metal cell, but seeing Aang chained to a table like that was more than she could bear. She strained against the men who held her, one under each arm. “You better let him go before I-- Ungh!” The guard on her left drove a fist into her belly and she doubled over. 

“Katara!” 

“Ok, calm down kids, here’s the game. You can call me Lee, and these are my...colleagues. You cooperate, we let you walk out of here alive. We don’t want to hurt you. If anything, we’re here to make you feel good.” 

Something about Lee’s tone made fear fist tight in Aang’s stomach. He turned his head to where he guessed the speaker was standing and tried to sound authoritative. “Whatever you want, let Katara go and I’ll give it to you. She doesn’t need to be a part of this.”

“Oh, I’m afraid she does.” Lee signaled to the men holding Katara and they dragged her forward. He yanked the hood off Aang’s head and he finally saw her, hair mussed, looking angry and afraid but unharmed. His relief was short lived, though, as Lee knelt in front of Katara. “If you kick me, I’ll put his eyes out.” Katara froze the leg she’d been tensing to strike with. “That’s my girl. I knew you were smart.”

“I’m not your girl,” she practically spat, but he only smirked.

“No, you’re not.” He reached out to stroke her hair and she jerked back, but didn’t have enough room to evade his touch. “A shame though, so pretty. A little young for my taste, but exceptions can be made.” His hand trailed down her cheek and over her collar bone, grazing just below the collar of her dress. Katara froze, shocked, icy shivers of revulsion spreading over her skin where he touched her.

“Get your hands off her!” Aang strained at his restraints, feeling the avatar state welling in him. Lee, sensing this, threw cooly over his shoulder:

“Don’t bother trying to channel your past lives. It’ll be a few more hours before the drugs wear off.” With that, he slid his hands up Katara’s dress and dragged her legging and underthings off in a swift stroke. She gasped, too stunned to move as guards lifted her enough to pull them off her feet and toss them aside. 

Aang made a sound that wasn’t even words, reaching desperately for the avatar state had deserted him. 

Lee turned to Aang. He grasped his orange trousers and, with a similar motion, dragged his garments to his ankles. Aang was too stunned to speak now. Katara averted her eyes, cheeks hot, heart hammering against her ribs like a panicking bird. She felt herself lifted up and set down straddling his upper thighs, a guard still grasping each arm, her dress flowing around them.

Neither of them knew which way to look, what to say. Katara found her voice first. “What-- what are you doing?” she stuttered. 

“We need an air bender, and you’re going to give us one. Now, in order to get what I want, I need you,” his eyes were on Aang’s now, cold and sharp, pinning him in place. “But you see Avatar, I _don’t_ need her.” Lee jerked a thumb at Katara and Aang’s heart turned to ice, blood hammering in his head. “So if you don’t cooperate, I’ll just bring in a different girl, and give this one to my men. She’s a little young for _my_ taste, but my men, see, they like them young. She’ll be theirs for as long as she survives it. She seems strong though, so that could be a while.” He flicked a disgusting grin at Katara and she shrank back from it, head spinning.

Lee nodded to the guards and they dragged Katara up Aang’s body until their pelvises met. They both cringed and tensed, and a small sob fell out of Katara’s mouth. Aang felt warmth and a soft scratch of hair as her body made contact with his. The men waited a moment before moving her again, dragging her forward, up his body, and back down again. Aang’s soft cock twitched involuntarily as Katara’s warm weight dragged up the length of him. Her eyes darted to his face and then away agan with a wince. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not-- I’m sorry!” Aang felt unhinged, hysterical, his voice high in his ears. Katara shook her head, eyes shut tight, every muscle in her body fisted in fear. The guards continued this motion, dragging her forwards and back. After a short time, Lee stepped in. 

“No no no no no! You two act like you don’t even _like_ each other. Why did I go through all the trouble to grab you both if you’re going to---” A hand darted out, grabbing Katara’s chin and forcing her face forward. “Look at him.” His voice became a cold hiss in her ear. “Look at him.” She did. Aang looked like he was panicking, face pale, mouth tight, eyes wide and distant. This was the most afraid she’d seen him in all their time together. And the most guilty. Lee cocked his head. “Do you love him?”

The question was so insane they both gaped at him, baffled. His grip on her chin tightened and forced her eyes back to Aang. And the answer was easy. 

“Of course I do.” She’d never told him that before, and even through the haze of fear, some small thing in Aang’s chest lifted. 

“And you, Avatar? The whole point of this was your supposed attachment to her. You love her?”

Aang didn’t have to think. “From the moment I saw her.” The side of Katara’s mouth quirked. Given the circumstances, it was practically a grin.

“Then what’s the problem? Ah, I know, never had a cunt before, have you boy?” And just like that, the horror came rushing back. “I see, I see, you need some motivation! Help you get over those nerves!” He grasped the flap of Katara’s qi pao and yanked, snapping the buttons off and leaving her dress hanging open. She gasped, and tried to shrink away when he pulled out a long blade. He aimed it at her chest, just above the top of her bindings. 

They both cried out as he grasped a handful of her binding material with his free hand and sliced through the whole of it, yanking it away to reveal her small, firm breasts. 

“Mmm, not bad. What do you think, Avatar?” Aang couldn’t bring himself to look until he heard a mewl of fear and pain from Katara. He jerked his eyes open to see her cringing away from the blade, now pressed to her throat. It felt so wrong to see her like this, exposed and afraid. But instead of avoiding his gaze, she found herself grasping for it desperately, needing something to hold onto. Involuntarily, his eyes drifted down. As they did, the knife pressed less firmly against her throat, and eventually fell away as his gaze settled on her pert breasts.

He’d imagined them a thousand times, when he managed to sneak off from their campsite on nights when his body kept him awake with thoughts of her. They were small and round, high on her chest, dark nipples still hardening in the chill of the room. He felt his cock twitch again. Katara felt it too. Even through this nightmare, the heat in his eyes stirred something in her. She wished with every fiber of her being that this was happening under different circumstances. 

“That’s better.” Lee nodded in approval. The men resumed moving her against him, and Aang realized, to his horror, he was half erect. 

Katara gasped when she felt Aang’s semi hard girth rolling under her, thicker than she would have guessed. She understood the mechanics of sex, that blood flowed into the man’s penis until he was hard enough to penetrate the woman. She wondered if it would hurt. 

Aang tried to will his burgeoning erection away, looking around wildly for anything to fix his gaze on but Katara.

“Eyes on her, boy, or I’ll give her to my men anyway,” Lee warned. His eyes snapped to Katara and she held his gaze, her expression a mix of fear and shock and some dark, unreadable thing. 

As he grew harder, every stroke of his cock opened her folds a little bit more. What had been dry at first was now teasing the barest hint of moisture, and Aang actually groaned out loud at it. He was holding back with everything he had, but this was too much. 

“I’m sorry, Katara. I can’t-- It’s too much to--” his breath was coming faster now, voice strained, face twisting with effort.

“I know, Aang. It’s ok, this isn’t your fault, I-- oh!” Katara broke off in a surprised cry as Aang’s head brushed her clit. Curls of pleasure mixed with her fear, doubling her heart rate and shocking her into silence. She hadn't expected to feel anything like that here. 

Aang’s girth was now firmly pressed against her, each stroke drawing out more heat and moisture. She was gliding smoothly against the underside of his cock, and Aang was full to the brim with the pleasure of it, using every ounce of focus he had not to thrust up against her. 

“That’s right,” Lee egged them on, “ride that cock.” Katara pushed the vile little voice out of her head as best she could, 

Aang’s cock slipped into her then, fully erect and aching, and then they both cried out. She was tighter than he thought possible, and so wet that runnels of moisture were already sliding down his balls. 

“Let’s watch her work,” Lee growled, as he tore the rest of Katara’s dress off. Both of their eyes fell to the place where their bodies met, and Aang made a helpless, strangled sound at the sight of his cock disappearing into her. 

“Damn, bigger than I thought, boys.” A laugh erupted around them. He grabbed Katara by the hair and yanked her head closer to his. “How does it feel?” Katara's response was a defiant little mewl, but he fisted his hand deeper into her hair and pulled hard enough to rip some of it out. “I asked you how it feels.”

The feel of Aang inside her was almost enough to push out everything else. She felt on fire with the pleasure of him, even as fear threatened to take her over entirely. She looked down at Aang, his face a pained grimace, temples wet from tears. She wished she could kiss him. She wished she could somehow take them away from here.

“He feels amazing,” she choked out, meeting his eyes. She felt Aang’s cock twitch inside her. He looked like he desperately wanted to say something, but he didn’t. There was another round of laughs, seemingly from everywhere. 

“Look at how wet she is, I can see it from here.” Lee reached between them and rubbed a hand across the sopping curls at the front of her pussy. He gave his fingers a long sniff and laughed. 

He forced two wet fingers into Katara’s mouth. “You taste that, girl? That’s you. That’s how much you’re enjoying this.” He pulled his fingers back and released her hair. “Harder,” he instructed the guards, and they began ramming her down on Aang’s cock with renewed effort. 

Barefaced moans escaped both their mouths, and they couldn’t even hear Lee’s laughing encouragement. When he reached out again to pinch one of Katara’s tight little nipples, she let out a half-choked scream. 

“Stop!” Lee called, and the guards abruptly ceased, leaving Katara fully impaled on Aang’s body. Lee’s hand drifted down, pressing into her wet curls again as she gasped in surprise. 

“Don’t! Please! Just leave her alone!” Aang was begging now, desperate. Lee ignored him and pressed two fingers onto Katara’s clit. She jerked and shivered, breath galloping, as he rubbed tight little circles into her. Her hips spasmed, rocking against his hand and Aang’s cock, which throbbed deep inside her at the sight. 

“That’s my girl, you ever cum before?” 

“N-- nuh-- no,” Katara stuttered out, barely coherent. Lee let out something like a growl and dipped forward, catching her breast in his teeth. He bit down hard and Katara actually screamed, jerking away from his mouth and rising slightly off Aang’s dick as she did. Lee grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced her back down, redoubling his ministrations between her legs. 

Aang watched all this in a horrified daze, trying desperately to keep hold of himself as the jerks and rolls of Katara’s hips brought him closer and closer to climax despite himself. Finally, she let out a keening cry as her tight body clenched and spasmed around him. And then he couldn’t stop it anymore, jerking his hips up desperately, sheathing himself again and again in her hot, quivering cunt. 

“You see what you’re doing to him, girl? Tell him to cum inside you,” Lee said into her ear. Katara, half-dazed, still riding the aftershocks of her orgasm, complied.

“Cum inside me, Aang.” And with that his control was gone, thrusting with fierce bursts up into her wet pussy, jerking and throbbing inside her as he came harder than he had in his life. 

They were both still shivering and incoherent when the guards pulled Katara off of him, standing her beside the table where he was chained, supporting her weight when it became apparent that she couldn’t stand on her own. She looked so vulnerable standing naked and shaking next to the guards, all of them a full head and shoulders taller than her. 

“I have to be sure, you understand,” Lee said, as he knelt before her, grabbing her legs and pulling them open. Aang could see a thin runnel of white sliding down her thigh. Lee saw it too, but he slid a hand along her slit anyway, and his fingers came away slick with Aang’s cum. 

“You ever taste cum, little girl?” Katara shook her head, mute as he pressed his fingers into her mouth, thrusting them into the back of her throat until she gagged on them. He laughed. “Get used to it. You’re here until we get that air bender.”


End file.
